Traidor o Inocente
by Thais Riddle
Summary: Septimo año. ¿Que pasa si Ron a muerto? ¿Y si la madre de Hermione a muerto también? Él es su unica esperanza, su salvavidas ¿Pero si el resulta ser un asesino, un traidor? Buscaría la muerte. Ella lo tiene muy claro.
1. Reencuentro

Le sonreía, si, vivida y lentamente. Cada centímetro de su pálida piel se agrandaba en una sonrisa mágica. Era ella, Hermione Granger.

Hacía casi tres meses que no la veía y sin embargo estaba allí, sonriente, delante suyo con el rostro pálido de no haber pasado las mejores vacaciones de su vida, y los ojos color miel decididos, era muy valiente.

Cuantos habrían podido soportar la muerte de tu propia madre y seguir adelante? ¿Cuántos? Sin embargo ella lo hacia, determinada, decidida, hasta mostrando una sonrisa al ver viejos amigos, sepultando el dolor para cobrar una venganza que no dejaría escapar.

La abracé apretándola suavemente contra mi, era un poco mas alto que ella, tal vez un par de centímetros o tres, la sentí sollozar y la apreté mas fuerte contra mi.

-Tranquila Herms… tranquila-susurré enredando mis dedos en su cabello castaño-ya no te pasará nada, te lo prometo, cobraremos venganza muy pronto.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y me sentí caer en ese mar miel, me estaba gritando con la mirada y era incapaz de leer su significado, estaba mas pálida de lo que había visto nunca y demasiado delgada, no quise dejarla ir, no quise separarme de ella ¿Sonaba egoísta? Tal vez, pero la necesitaba con toda mi alma.

La gente nos observaba curiosos, aun estábamos en el andén, delante del Hogwarts Express, cuchicheaban al pasar por nuestro lado pero apenas era consciente de que esto sucedía, la había echado tanto de menos! Lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada ni tan solo cuando los mortifagos asesinaron a su madre, gracias a merlín que ella no estaba ahí porqué estaba claro que la buscaban a ella.

Ni tan solo le dejaron ir a verla tras el entierro, aunque sabía que estaría bien porqué la habían acogido los Weasleys, un enorme error, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que estaría bien tras encontrarse a su madre muerta en su casa? ¿Cómo pudo creerlo con Ron muerto? Las ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos lo demostraban y su extrema palidez también, juraría que era un zombie si no fuera porqué la conocía de toda la vida.

-Ha sido culpa mía-me torturé- si no fueras mi mejor amiga no hubieran ido a por ti, es mi culpa al igual que Ron, no estoy echo para tener amigos-quise apartarme pero ella se apretó más a mi como si se tratase de su único salvavidas, sentía mi camisa mojada por las lágrimas de ella y mi corazón se encogía dolorosamente en mi pecho.

-No te vayas- susurró y entendí que era una súplica-Por favor no me dejes sola, no podré soportarlo.

La agarré por los hombros, la cintura, se sentía tan débil… como si ahora mismo se fuera a romper por la mitad y la arrastré conmigo, buscaba un compartimiento vacío para nosotros, ella no miraba delante y escondía su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y yo quería romper algo del daño que le habían hecho.

-Nunca más Herms… nunca más.-susurré entrando en un compartimiento, la recosté contra mi y dejé que llorara todo lo que quisiera mientras mis dedos se perdían en las ondulaciones de su cabello sintiéndome terriblemente inútil.

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS


	2. La verdad

Le sonreía, si, vivida y lentamente. Cada centímetro de su pálida piel se agrandaba en una sonrisa mágica. Era ella, Hermione Granger.

Hacía casi tres meses que no la veía y sin embargo estaba allí, sonriente, delante suyo con el rostro pálido de no haber pasado las mejores vacaciones de su vida, y los ojos color miel decididos, era muy valiente.

Cuantos habrían podido soportar la muerte de tu propia madre y seguir adelante¿Cuántos? Sin embargo ella lo hacia, determinada, decidida, hasta mostrando una sonrisa al ver viejos amigos, sepultando el dolor para cobrar una venganza que no dejaría escapar.

La abracé apretándola suavemente contra mi, era un poco mas alto que ella, tal vez un par de centímetros o tres, la sentí sollozar y la apreté mas fuerte contra mi.

-Tranquila Herms… tranquila-susurré enredando mis dedos en su cabello castaño-ya no te pasará nada, te lo prometo, cobraremos venganza muy pronto.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y me sentí caer en ese mar miel, me estaba gritando con la mirada y era incapaz de leer su significado, estaba mas pálida de lo que había visto nunca y demasiado delgada, no quise dejarla ir, no quise separarme de ella ¿Sonaba egoísta? Tal vez, pero la necesitaba con toda mi alma.

La gente nos observaba curiosos, aun estábamos en el andén, delante del Hogwarts Express, cuchicheaban al pasar por nuestro lado pero apenas era consciente de que esto sucedía, la había echado tanto de menos! Lamentablemente no pudo hacer nada ni tan solo cuando los mortifagos asesinaron a su madre, gracias a merlín que ella no estaba ahí porqué estaba claro que la buscaban a ella.

Ni tan solo le dejaron ir a verla tras el entierro, aunque sabía que estaría bien porqué la habían acogido los Weasleys, un enorme error¿Cómo pudo pensar que estaría bien tras encontrarse a su madre muerta en su casa¿Cómo pudo creerlo con Ron muerto? Las ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos lo demostraban y su extrema palidez también, juraría que era un zombie si no fuera porqué la conocía de toda la vida.

-Ha sido culpa mía-me torturé- si no fueras mi mejor amiga no hubieran ido a por ti, es mi culpa al igual que Ron, no estoy echo para tener amigos-quise apartarme pero ella se apretó más a mi como si se tratase de su único salvavidas, sentía mi camisa mojada por las lágrimas de ella y mi corazón se encogía dolorosamente en mi pecho.

-No te vayas- susurró y entendí que era una súplica-Por favor no me dejes sola, no podré soportarlo.

La agarré por los hombros, la cintura, se sentía tan débil… como si ahora mismo se fuera a romper por la mitad y la arrastré conmigo, buscaba un compartimiento vacío para nosotros, ella no miraba delante y escondía su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y yo quería romper algo del daño que le habían hecho.

-Nunca más Herms… nunca más.-susurré entrando en un compartimiento, la recosté contra mi y dejé que llorara todo lo que quisiera mientras mis dedos se perdían en las ondulaciones de su cabello sintiéndome terriblemente inútil.


End file.
